They Really Are Our Kids
by Em Kay Who
Summary: She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "They really are our kids, aren't they?"


**A/N: Just a little one-shot to get me back into the writing groove. For anyone waiting for a His, Hers, and Theirs update, I promise one is coming. Life has been rough and kept me from writing. My apologies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or anything related.**

* * *

He could have sworn she was next to him. Last he checked, which admittedly was several minutes ago, she was right next to him. Maybe a few steps behind, but either way, she had't been far. Now though? She was completely missing. Grumbling under his breath about blondes who liked to wander off, he went in search of his missing companion. Yes, today she was his companion. Thankfully he received a clue by a small sneeze coming from somewhere above him. He looked up and found the missing girl in a tree.

"Why are you up there?"

"There was a bird and it's tweets sounded like it was hurtin'."

"Where's the bird now?"

"It flew away."

"Guess it wasn't hurt then."

With a mighty huff, Amser Tyler rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you, Albie, I figured that out."

Albert, affectionately known as Albie, Tyler rolled his eyes right back at his baby sister. "Don't get mad at me. You'e the one who's stuck in a tree."

"I'm not stuck," the little girl insisted with a pout.

Her brother chuckled. "Then climb down."

"I will... I'm just not ready to yet."

"Ams, just come down before Granny finds you. You know we're not even supposed to be this far away from the mansion."

"It was your idea to come 'splorin."

"Yeah, and you were supposed to stay next to me."

"There was a bird!"

"And now there's not, so come down!"

Amser scowled. "Fine," she said defiantly. "I will." Turning his back so he could lean against the trunk of the large tree in their grandparent's backyard, Albie heard the rustle of leaves followed by several seconds of silence. "Albie?" his sister called out weakly.

With a sigh, he turned and looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think I'm stuck."

"Just come back down the way you went up."

"I can't. I'm scared. I think you should go get Granny," she added reluctantly.

Albie shook his head. "Nah, she'll just make a fuss. I'll climb up and then we can come down together, okay?"

"Okay."

Jumping as high as his long limbs would allow, Albie made short work of climbing the tree and was soon by his sister's side. He had to admit, she was a higher than it looked when he was down on the ground, but still, he was her big brother and needed to be brave for her. "Ready?"

She scrunched up her nose, looking very much like her mother. "I guess."

"Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time."

Very much his father's son, he stayed true to his word and kept a step below his sister so he could properly instruct her where to put her hands and feet. They were making quick progress when Amser began whimpering. "Al, my arms are hurting."

Albie tilted his head up. "We're about halfway down. It won't be much longer, I promise."

"My hands are slipping," she cried just as both children heard a loud shriek.

"What in the world do you two think you're doing?!"

Startled by their grandmother's shout, Amser lost her grip and fell.

* * *

He could have sworn she was next to him. Last he checked, which admittedly was several minutes ago, she was sitting right next to him. Maybe a few cushions away, but either way, she had't been far. They were sharing the sofa. Now though? She was completely missing. Grumbling under his breath about blondes who liked to wander off, he put his book down and went in search of his missing wife. And, no, he would never grow tired of calling her that. Thankfully he received a clue by a small sniffle coming from somewhere above him. Ah, she was upstairs. Climbing the steps, he found his wife standing at the front of the hall that lead to Albie and Amser's rooms.

"Rose?" he asked quietly, aware that his children were currently (he hoped) sound asleep just down the hall. "What are you doing up here? We still have another hour before we need to wake and check on Albie."

"I thought I heard one of the kids crying. Both they both seem fine. Guess it was just my imagination." She shrugged.

"Come one," the Doctor said, leading his wife to their bedroom.

Entering the room, Rose went straight to their dresser and pulled out her comfiest pair of pajamas. "It could have been so much worse, Doctor," she finally vocalized.

"I know."

"Do you? Because from the moment we got the phone call from Mum and found out our children had been rushed to Torchwood Medical, you've been extremely calm."

"Honestly? With our children, I'm surprised it's taken eight years to receive a call like that."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "Is this a joke to you?" she growled.

He sighed. "Of course not, Rose. I was simply trying to lighten the mood." He patted the spot on the bed next to him, prompting her to move closer. "I was terrified when we go that phone call. I was terrified as we entered the room and saw our daughter's hands being bandaged and our son being checked for a concussion. But I needed to be brave for you."

She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "They really are our kids, aren't they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Albie was doing the same thing. He was in so much pain, but was trying to be brave for Amser."

The Doctor smiled. "Ah, yes. Our jeopardy friendly daughter who decided to climb a tree because she thought she she heard a bird who was hurt. Remind you of anyone?"

"I would never," she countered.

He quirked and eyebrow. "Gasmask child on a roof in the middle of the London Blitz ring any bells?"

She giggled, but quickly sobered. "This really isn't the last time our kids will be hurt, is it?"

"I would love nothing more than to say that this is it," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew her in closer, "and I will do everything in my power to protect them as much as I can, but you're right, Rose. They really are our kids. They went on their own little adventure in their grandparent's backyard, Amser wandered off, and Albie tried to save her. Well, he sort of did save her. He caught her when she fell."

"He didn't so much catch her, as she fell and he landed on her."

"Shhh." He held a finger to his lips. "Don't tell the kids that. Let Albie be a hero for a bit. It'll make the poor chap feel better when his arm starts itching under that cast."

Rose grinned brightly at her husband. "I love you, ya know."

The Doctor winked. "Oh, yes. Just as I love you."


End file.
